


Mad Men

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Series: Head Over Heels [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Reunions, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One name on a news story brings back memories and causes trouble for Newt, and unfortunately Hermann gets caught in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It began a couple months after their first meeting.

Newt had agreed to watch a documentary on some space thing (it was Hermann's idea really), and eventually passed out on the couch, and next to Hermann. That wasn't so bad, since the other was kind of awesome for letting him stay here in the first place. Back before he was taken he tended to fall asleep on other people whether he was drunk at a party or just zoned out at a movie night with friends.

But at this moment, he was drawn away from talks of nebula’s and lost to a conscious world- taken into sleep.

At some point, he started to dream, feeling warm and light. He dreamt he was by a fireplace, snuggled up in a blanket. Someone came over and sat down next to Newt, and he smiled up at them and moved closer. It reminded him of his current living situation with Hermann, miles better than when the scientist's had him under their thumb.

He felt a hand rest on his arm, and, assuming it was the person next to him, Newt looked over to perhaps sigh contently.

But then the hand moved and pushed him harshly, and Newt fell back.

The warm glow of the fireplace disappeared, the blanket was pulled out from around him, and everything went cold in the blink of an eye.

The ground was cold, and everything was dark; the scene had changed. The biologist looked around in confusion before scurrying back and hitting a wall. Okay, something was terribly wrong about this- couldn't he just go back to a warm fireplace?

He heard the soft hush of voices and turned, looking for the source. This was starting to get freaky.

“Hey, kid.”

Newt started at the voice, clearer than the hushed ones he'd been hearing. “W-Who's there?”

A light appeared off to his side, and he crawled over to it. It was like an opening a mail slot in a door, big enough for a person to look in, and it was eerily familiar. He looked through to try and see who was out there, who had spoken.

“Ah, so you're awake after all.” The voice came again. A pair of eyes appeared in the light and Newt went cold. The eyes were shielded by shades, but he knew them. It came back to him. “That's good. They've been waiting for you.”

Newt remembered that voice. _That man_ had been there. _That man_ was in league with _them_.

He was back in the cell.

Panic coiled tight in Newt's chest and he moved back, shaking his head. “No... No, I got out! I'm not here; I'm with Hermann!”

The door unlocked with a click. “Now, don't struggle. That one guy's still irritated after you bit his hand.”

The door opened and he saw the face of a man in red before hands grabbed at him.

And then Newt woke from his dream, shaking and trying to move away. However, he realized that someone was holding him. His mind would have assumed the scientists had found him again, but Hermann's face was in his line of vision. Hermann was the one holding him, not the scientists. He was still at Hermann's apartment.

“Newton! Please say something!” The professor urged, looking worried.

Newt's breath caught in his throat, but he coughed to clear his airway and tried to sit up, coming back into awareness.

“Easy, Easy.”

Newt collapsed back against the couch, still a bit shaken from the dream. “Hermann?” He gasped out.

“Oh, thank Gott.” Hermann sighed. “You were having a nightmare, and I could not get you to respond. I... I was unsure what to do.”

That's right- it was only a dream. He wasn't in the cell anymore, he was with Hermann; his new friend that had taken him in. This was his home and not the cell where the scientists had tortured him.

Only a dream.

“Oh...” Newt whimpered. Trying to blink away rising tears in his eyes. Hermann frowned sadly and tentatively put an arm around Newt's shoulders, making him flinch.

The hand was withdrawn, but only slightly. “Should I not...?”

He sniffled and leaned into the other. “No. Wanna be near you...”

The hand returned to his shoulder, rubbing in slow circles. It helped anchor Newt, and was rather comforting.

“Will you be alright?” Hermann asked, calmly. “Do you wish to talk about it?”

Newt took a deep breath and placed his hand over his mutated arm, rubbing up and down. His leg had started bouncing up and down again.

“If you do not wish to-”

“I was back in the cell.”

Hermann didn't respond for a long moment. “Oh Newton...” The professor gently pulled Newt close to him and he tucked his head against Hermann's chest. He felt a hand come to his back and rub in slow circles.

After a few minutes in quiet, Newt whispered, “Can I have some hot chocolate?”

“Yes, of course.” Hermann took the blanket they had on the couch and put it around Newt before getting up to make him a drink. Hopefully that would calm and comfort his nerves.

 

* * *

 

By morning Newt felt a bit better than last night after that nightmare. He blinked blearily at the plate of pancakes being set in front of him. He looked up at Hermann in response, who stopped behind him and looked down.

“Are you feeling better?” Hermann asked.

Newt turned over a smile. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Good.”

Newt took his plate and retreated back to the couch. Okay, yeah, he was a little bit hungry, and he had found over the months that Hermann was a pretty decent cook.

He chuckled to himself as he chewed on his food. Otachi, the kitten Hermann had rescued, trotted past him into the kitchen to got eat her own breakfast. The tv was on and mostly served as background noise, and the smell of breakfast lingered in the air. Maybe this morning would be better.

The tv still droned on, and Newt wasn't really paying attention- Hermann had it set to the morning news- until something caught his eye.

“ _-going around that the elusive black market dealer known as Hannibal Chau has been spotted.”_

Newt froze and looked up at the tv, suddenly loosing his appetite.

_“The man has been a major dealer in the black market world for the better part of the past three years, and recently has said to have ties to an experimental project, though the reasons are unknown. Hannibal has gotten increasingly difficult to track down, but is claimed to be a ruthless man. The witness claims to have spotted Hannibal when-”_

The rest Newt tuned out, flashing back to the torture he endured under the scientists. Newt remembers that man now, having forgotten until this point.

Hermann takes notice of how still Newt has gone and walks over to his side. “Newton?”

The biologist remained unresponsive and he carefully takes the plate from Newt's hands, setting it on the coffee table. However, his hand had brushed against Newt's mutated one as he did so, making the other man flinch.

He turned his head sharply at Hermann, and the green eyes that looked back at him reflected a cold realization and fear.

“Newton, what's wrong?” He tried again.

Newt's lips moved, but no sound came out. He tried again, and this time he spoke.

“On the news- That man- Hermann.” He said not really making much sense at first.

“Take your time.” The professor said, gently. “It's okay. What did you see?”

Newt took a deep breath. “On the news. That man they were talking about. His name is Hannibal Chau, and... I remember him. He was working with the scientists who changed me...!”

Hermann was silent for a long moment, but then took a seat next to Newt. He had latched on to his mutated arm and rubbed up and down.

“Why is he here, Hermann?” Newt questioned. “Why after I finally-!” He paused and bowed his head. “I'm not hungry anymore...”

Hermann didn't respond, but instead turned off the tv. Good; Newt didn't want to hear more on this story ether.

“If you are worrying about being found, do not fret. That will not happen.”

Newt turned his head up at Hermann. “You sure?”

“Yes. You are safe here, and no one will get you. You are not going back to that hell.”

He sighed and nodded, leaning on his friend. He found solace in Hermann's words.

But if Hannibal was in the city, then how far behind could those scientists be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kitten mentioned, and will make some appearances, is Otachi, adopted by Newt and Hermann in 'Lost & Found'.
> 
> Basiclly, this fic will deal with Newt's connection to Hannibal, the slow remembrance of how he escaped, plus introducing some more characters.
> 
> (Next update should be in a couple weeks, as this fic is halfway written.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions with old friends and old enemies- Not a good mix.

Hermann didn't know if Newt was still distressed about this morning, but when he returned from work, the other man seemed to be in a bit more of a cheery mood.

“Hey, Herms!” Newt greeted, waving from the couch.

“Hello, Newton.” He replied, taking off his coat, though no longer his parka since it was much warmer than it had been when he first met Newt. The warming weather may prove to be problematic for Newt once summer went in full swing, due to his mutations, but they'd cross that bridge when they got there. “Finished marathoning _T_ _he T_ _wilight Zone_ , I presume?”

“The original one back when black and white tv was still a thing. Also _The_ _X-Files_.”

“At least you've kept yourself entertained.” Otachi ran out from wherever she had been hiding and circled Hermann's feet. “Ah, hello girl.”

Newt stood and came around the couch. “How're the minions at Shatterdome U?”

“Please, they're students. Though some can tend to act like brats.”

Newt laughed, and went into the kitchen to make some coffee, Otachi following him. He offered Hermann some, but he settled on tea instead. While he appreciated the offer, he was beginning to notice Newt had been doing that frequently. Odd.

“There'll always be some bad apples, dude. But don't fret; there's some good students too- like Mako!” Newt reassured him.

“I suppose you're right, though when I have the class with Miss Mori, she might as well be the only one there. The majority of her fellow classmates look rather bored and I doubt they pay attention.”

“Ah, students.”

“Quite.”

When Newt had finished brewing some coffee for himself, he set up some water to warm for Hermann's tea. The professor’s phone rang then and he answered while Newt sat himself down at the table.

“Hello. Dr. Hermann Gottlieb.” He greeted to whoever was on the other end.

“Hey there, my math man!”

Hermann sighed. It was Tendo on the line. “For the last time, I'm a professor, not some silly 'maths man'.”

“Nice to hear from you too. And you're still all about maths.” The other chuckled.

“Yes, now what is it?”

“And still as grumpy as ever.” Tendo added. “Hey, do wanna go out tonight? Drinks on me.”

“I'm not sure. I've been busy as of late.”

“Aw, come on! You've really got to lighten up. Take a break from all that hard work for once.”

Hermann considered this, casting a side glance at Newt. “I have no other plans for tonight... I guess I could join you.”

“Awesome!” Tendo cheered. “You mind if I bring Allison?”

“Not at all.”

“Alright, I'll text you where we're gonna be. See you later!”

His friend hung up and Hermann deposited his phone back into his pocket. Newt was watching him curiously, that was until the kettle started whistling and he got up to move the kettle to cool. Hermann leaned against the counter as he watched Newt finish the tea and pushed a mug with said tea in it toward him.

Hermann nodded in acknowledgment, silently thanking the biologist.

“You heading out tonight?” He asked.

“Yes, it would seem so. A friend of mine asked to join me for a dinner of sorts.”

“Cool.” Newt grabbed a bagel and sat back down at the table. “Who's the friend?”

What harm was there in telling him. “A colleague; Tendo.”

Newt almost spilled his coffee the way he started and looked up excitedly. “Tendo? Really?!”

In previous conversations, when the topic of his teaching job before the kidnapping, he sometimes mentioned Tendo. Newt went on about how they were best friends and all that sort, and Hermann could see why now. They, admittedly, seemed like they would get along nicely. Hermann had met Tendo a week after he took Newt's job due to his absence. Tendo had only mentioned Newt once, but that mention wasn't forgotten to Hermann.

“Yes. I remember you mentioning him in our conversations.” Hermann confirmed.

“Dude, we're like best buds! He-” Newt cut himself off and slowly his smile fell and he looked solemnly at his coffee. “I doubt he even knows I'm alive. Can't imagine you've said anything, I hope.”

Apparently Hermann had been right in his hypothesis. “I have not said a word to anyone about you or our agreement. I thought it would be for the best at the time.”

“No, I get it. That's cool...”

Despite the fact that Newt went out in public now, though parts of him disguised to hide his mutation, and wearing sunglasses most of the time, he hadn't yet said if he wanted to return to Shatterdome University and to the people he had known before. The people Newt knew before were still there, but he was mostly nervous about how they'd react to how he was changed.

“Newton... would you like to come out with me tonight?” Hermann offered. “With me and Tendo?”

Newt blinked owlishly at him. “Are... are you serious? I mean, I'd love to see Tendo again, but...” He stared at his scaled arm. Flexing his hand in gesture.

“You don't have to, I'm just offering. I know you're still nervous about seeing your old acquaintances again.”

“But I do want to see them... I just...” Newt paused and took a breath, clenching his hand. He smiled up at Hermann. “Okay, I'll go.”

“Are you sure?”

“Eh, why not. It had to be done eventually, and better sooner than later.”

Hermann was unsure because of what Newt had seen on the news back during the morning. Apparently a black market dealer named Hannibal Chau was the same person who was involved with the scientists that had experimented on Newt. He didn't think Newt would take up the offer after hearing about that, but Hermann had asked anyway.

“Alright. We'll go in a few hours. I'll make sure to bandage your arm before we leave.”

 

* * *

 

They had departed a half hour before their set meet time, due to Hermann's habit of being early or right on time. Once at the restaurant where they were supposed to meet Tendo and Alison, Hermann made sure to get them the most secluded table possible away from the people, if only for Newt's sake. No doubt questions would be asked, and it would be best if other people weren't prying into their conversation.

Newt sat down next to Hermann in the booth, located in a slightly dimmer corner of the restaurant. The biologist's leg bounced up and down as he looked around anxiously.

“Are you alright?” The professor asked. “We don't have to be here if you're not feeling up to it.”

“Nah, it okay. I'm just nervous about seeing Tendo, you know?” Newt answered, trying to reassure him with a smile.

“If you're sure-”

“Of course I'm sure. By the way, it's just a dinner. You didn't have to get dressed up so fancy like.”

Hermann looked down at his clothes. “What's wrong with how I dress?”

“One, you dress like my grandpa. Two, you're dressed right now as if we're going to some fancy gala.”

“Well, excuse me for wanting to dress nice for once. It's business casual.”

“And you call this casual? At least I didn't go overboard.”

Hermann scowled at Newt's choice of clothing in comparison to his. There was nothing wrong with it, but he wanted to give off that effect in response to Newt's comments. The other was dressed in a sweatshirt and jeans, the left hand given a glove to hide his hand. Although Hermann thought it was a bit silly that Newt had the hood of the sweatshirt pulled over his head, but he didn't question it.

This was usually how Newt went out disguised, to hide his mutations. Nothing could be done about the scarring on his face, but his left arm was always bandaged up to his elbow, hand in glove, and his back was covered well enough. The spine plates on his neck did show a little bit, but they were raised so slightly on the skin as they arched out down his back that the ones on his neck almost looked like tattoos. Ether people would think that or some weird new body modification technique.

“That's because you're you.” Hermann said.

He checked his watch and glanced up to watch for Tendo and Alison, and soon enough he saw them walking towards their table. He told Newt he'd be right back, and he got up to go greet them.

It was Tendo who called first. “Glad you showed up, buddy.” He greeted, pulling him into a hug. Hermann returned it with less enthusiasm, but well meant all the same.

“Yes, good to see you.” Hermann replied. “Same goes for you, Alison. It's been a while.”

“Yeah, it has.” Alsion said with a smile, offering out her hand to shake. “Good to see you.”

“Quite.” Hermann shook her hand, but looked back at their table. “If you two don't mind, I invited a friend out with us this evening.”

“Not at all.” Tendo cheered. “The more the merrier!”

They went back to the table, but Hermann saw that Newt had sunk back against the booth, his head bowed. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

“This your friend?”

“Yes.” Hermann took his seat next to Newt.

“Must be shy.” Alison added as they sat. “Don't worry, Tendo won't bite.”

“She's right- I'm totally harmless.” He extended his hand. “Name's Tendo, and the wonderful lady next to me is Alison. And you...?”

Hermann glanced at Newt, trying to predict what he would do. Not answer? Scramble over Hermann and flee?

No- instead he slowly moved his head back up into view, right so the other two could see.

Tendo's face turned to shock. “Newt...?”

Newt slowly took off the hoodie, smiled, and nodded. “Hey...”

Tendo looked to Hermann, then back to Newt. Then he reached across the table and took hold of Newt's arms, bringing them both to the center.

“Is it really you?!” He exclaimed. “You've been gone for months! I started to think I was never gonna to see you again!”

“Dude, Tendo- It really is me!” Newt sputtered. “And honestly I think the only think keeping you from crushing me in a hug is this table.”

Tendo chuckled after a pause. “God damn- it is you! Newt... I'm so glad to see you again.”

“You and me both.”

“And you've got some explaining to do.”

“Uh, maybe.”

Tendo leaned a little closer. “What happened to you, man? Your face...”

Newt looked away and retracted himself, drawing back to his seat. Tendo must have noticed the scarring. “It's a long story...”

Tendo sat back and Alison spoke up. “So, what's he doing with you, Hermann?”

“Has he been with you? How'd you manage to run into a guy like Newt?”

Hermann shrugged. “Long story. Not...” He briefly looked around. “...necessarily a story to be told in public.”

“Oh...”

Alison clapped her hands together when the silence that fell between them all got to be too much. “Okay, are we gonna have drinks and eat or what?”

“Oh, yeah!” Newt exclaimed. “I could really use something to eat now that I'm not so tense.”

 

* * *

 

Sometime later they were all chattering away in light conversation. There were stories and laughs and drinks- all very pleasant to every each one of them.

“Aw, man- I haven't had a meal this good in a long time.” Newt said with an air of satisfaction. “I can't eat another bite- hold me, Hermann.”

The biologist sighed dramaticly and leaned on Hermann. The other flinched and pushed Newt off of him. “Get off me, you irritating little man.”

Newt whined and flailed. Tendo and Alison just laughed.

“Don't do that, you'll make me sick.” Newt complained some more.

“Nonsense, you're fine.”

“Seriously, man, I think those drinks are getting to me. I should not be getting drunk this quick.”

“Funny; I thought at some point you would boast you could drink all you want because you are German.”

Newt pouted. “It's been a while. I think I'm gonna go get some air.”

Hermann got up to let him by, but couldn't help but say, “Are you sure?”

He got up a bit unsteadily and smiled. “Yeah, I'll be fine.”

He walked on by and Hermann sat back down. He watched Newt as he went, gaze lingering on the arm with the rolled up sleeve, the one with tattoos still showing. He made himself look away and put his attention back on his friends.

A phone rang and they all took out their phones out of habit to see if it was theirs being called.

“Ah, that's me.” Alison spoke. “I'll be right back.”

Tendo moved so that she could go past him and then sat back down across from Hermann again. He had a bit of a smirk on his face and it made Hermann suspicious.

“What?”

“So, you ran into Newt. First of all, I gotta say thanks for bringing my main man back.”

“It was more like he found me, but you're welcome.”

“Has he been staying with you? I heard his things were put into storage and someone else lives in his old apartment now.”

Interesting fact that Newt's belongings had been kept all this time. They had discovered that early on and retrieved some of Newt's things “Yes, as it would seem he had no where else to go.”

“I see. So.. what do you think of him?”

Hermann was taken aback. “Excuse me?”

“You know what I mean.” Tendo winked. “I've only had him back in my life for an hour or so, but I've noticed the way you look at him. How long's he been with you?”

“A few months since I met him.”

“So you must have some kind of opinion about him.”

Hermann sighed. “I do know that he can be an absolute thorn in my side.”

Tendo laughed. “Oh, ouch!”

“He's brash and childish at times, and starts arguments that nearly give me a headahce when they get bad enough. A bit clumsy too- he almost broke my tea set in the first two weeks! He says he used to be a teacher at Shatterdome U- Please, he dresses like some kind of 'rock star'!”

“Yeah, that's Newt for you.” Tendo replied, leaning back and looking satisfied.

“But... He's got a brilliant mind.” The professor admitted. “He's so knowledgeable about biology and neuroscience, and.. I have not been able to freely engage with someone like that, feeling so at an equal, for some time. It's rather easing. He's energetic and bright, and smiles a lot...”

“Newt's pretty awesome like that, and after knowing you for these past months I'd say it's like he balances you.”

“Yes, I suppose he does. He's... quite the strange biologist.”

“Do you like him?”

Hermann had no words for that when it was asked. Faced with something like that, he wasn't sure what to think, what to say. He'd only known Newt for a few months. Was that enough time?

“I don't know... He-” What did he really think about Newt? Annoying, rude, punk, brilliant, energetic, caring Newt...

Did he feel anything? What was it? While their meeting had been under strange circumstances, Newt had grown to be a welcome presence in his life. It made Hermann feel satisfied with that sense- the feeling of having Newt as an equal warmed his heart with appreciation. Newt wasn't half bad looking ether, even with the mutations. There were some rather... odd qualities about Newt, but in truth he could be an absolute dear sometimes-

Oh. When had that thought occurred?

Was that his answer? That thought then had made something in his chest stir warmly. This was something to be thought over later. “I'm unsure. He does have some good qualities...”

“That he does. Don't worry, I think you'd be good for him.”

“I don't know if I should find that reassuring or not.”

Tendo laughed again. “So, uh, what's up with the...?” He gestured to his left arm.

“You mean Newton?” Hermann asked.

“He's wearing one glove and I saw bandages peaking out of the sleeve.” Thank Gott his friend had dropped his voice to lessen the chance of others hearing.

“Newton has... been through a lot.” He explained. “It's not necessarily my place to say, and I am not sure if Newt would be willing to tell you. I can't say much about it for that reason.”

“Okay, I get it; don't push. But... he's okay, right?”

“Yes, he is now.”

* * *

 

Newt braced himself on a wall as he somewhat stumbled outside. This was ridiculous- captivity must've lowered his tolerance levels.

Despite that, this was turning out to be a good night. He'd reunited with Tendo and Alison and it had gone well. Newt hadn't bothered to say anything about his arm, not that he was feeling up to talking much about it anyway. He'd work up to that. It was so good to see his friends again though. Maybe... maybe he could go back to seeing them all in good time- Mako, Raliegh, The Weis, The Kaidonovskys, Pentecost, Hansen and his irritating son Chuck... Newt missed them all.

He smiled and braced his back up against the wall, breathing in the air of this time between spring and summer. Newt looked at his hand that remained fully human; this discoloring was going down. Maybe it was reversing, just like the mutations in his throat had (about time that stopped and he wasn't coughing up blue stuff anymore). Maybe he could return to his life before after all.

It was all thanks to Hermann. Hermann...

It occurred to him early on that it was a good stroke of luck Hermann had taken him in that day. Sure they had their moments where they dissolved into banter or strife, but it somehow felt natural to Newt. That was probably because he's been living with Hermann since their encounter, not that it was a bad thing. The professor was pretty cool, and, honestly, cute too.

Yeah... that was another thing, and it made Newt's heart leap. About a month and a half ago, Newt realized something when Hermann came home late one night and Newt helped him get ready for bed. It hit him when Hermann fell asleep and there was this adorable relaxed look on his face.

Newt had a crush on Hermann. Damn that man and his beautiful brain and good looks.

The biologist took a breath and smiled. He was sort of glad that Hermann had asked him to dinner, even though it wasn't like they were on a date- there'd be time for that later. In the meantime he'd continue doing nice things for Hermann and helping him out.

Newt took a look around the city, watching the people and cars walk by. He didn't feel nervous about being out in public anymore, though when summer came around that might be a problem.

He was still watching the people and cars when he saw someone across the street. A woman with a shaved head and a tattoo on her neck.

He went stiff. Newt knew that woman.

Pushing back off the wall and turning on his heel, Newt hoped the woman hadn't seen him as he rushed back inside and stumbled to the bar.

He leaned forward on the bar counter, not caring if he looked like some drunk. He needed to get his head in order. She couldn't be here, Newt must've been mistaken. But then again, she was a smart woman, and she would be capable of tracking him down if she was ordered too.

Newt remembered the news he saw this morning, about Hannibal, and it made him shudder.

Suddenly someone tapped his shoulder, and a part of him hoped it was Hermann. However, when he turned around sharply, startled, he found that it was the woman with the shaved head.

He hadn't imagined it. He nearly screamed.

“Hello, Dr. Geiszler.” She greeted.

“Fang- What the hell do you want?! And it's still Newt!” The biologist exclaimed, looking around franticly for a way out.

“I thought I saw you out there.” Fang replied, smiling. “Why'd you run away?”

“You should know why.”

Fang looked around with suspicion. “How about we both go back outside?” She clapped a hand on his back and he yelped, feeling her fingers brush against his spine plates hidden under the fabric of his sweatshirt.

Newt followed her, anxiously looking back over his shoulder, some part of him hoping Hermann would see and come save him. But maybe it was better he did as Fang said, as to keep Hermann, Tendo, and Alison safe.

He'd met Fang during his capture under the scientists. Fang worked with Hannibal and was practically his right hand man (or right hand woman, rather). She was a smart individual and Newt was ironically impressed with her. Too bad she was working for Hannibal, and it was because she worked for Hannibal that Newt had panicked when he had seen her outside. What was she doing here and what did she want from him?

“Okay, Fang; you've got me.” Newt held up his hands in sarcastic surrender. “What're you here for?”

Fang took out a cigarette and lit it, taking a drag before speaking. The smoke blew back in her face briefly as she exhaled, but she didn't seem to mind. “Hannibal's in town. I follow him, but you already know that.”

Newt felt sick. “Y-yeah, thought so. 'Cuase if you're here that only means one thing.”

“I was out to meet an informant earlier when I saw you. I must say, you were quite clever to escape the scientists. Well done.”

“They tortured me. I needed to get away from them before they killed me. Does Hannibal know?”

“Their experiments were harsh, I agree.” Fang nodded. “Boss knows of your escape, but I'm not sure if he know's you're still in the city. I see you've made some new friends.”

Newt glared at Fang. “Leave them out of this. I don't want them getting involved with whatever scam your boss is cooking up now.”

“No, no, don't worry; I have no interest in them.” She smiled.

“Better stay that way. If you or your boss bring harm to any of them, especially Hermann, I will end you.”

“'Hermann'?”

Newt blanched. “I, uh... he's... my friend. Dr. Gottlieb.”

Fang laughed. “Newt, you should be careful, in case the scientist's are still looking for you.”

“It's been months. Don't you think they would've lost interest by now?”

“Not sure. I do not know these things, only the orders Hannibal gives to me. Now, you should get going, but watch your back.”

Newt looked down at his shoes. This night was starting to go downhill. “Fang, why are you telling me this?”

Her expression turned cold. “Because this time the scientists went too far, but now you are free.”

Newt didn't take time to ponder on whatever she meant; he retreated back into the restaurant and back to his friends.

 

* * *

 

Tendo and Hermann were still waiting for Alison when Newt returned. The professor saw that Newt was sort of dragging along his feet and looking a bit pale.

“Newton, are you alright?” He asked, getting up.

Newt nodded, but Hermann wasn't reassured. “Yeah, I'm good.”

He ushered Newt back into his seat and Tendo asked the same thing, to which Newt gave the same answer.

“I think we should call it a night.” Hermann suggested. “I'm sorry to cut things short.”

“No, it's okay.” Tendo replied “Let's just wait for Alison to get back.”

Alsion came back a few minutes later.

“Sorry, guys. That took longer than I thought.” She apologized.

“It's cool.” Tendo said to her. “Hey, the guys are gonna head out, so we should get going too.”

“Sure.” She looked to Newt. “It was great seeing you again. I'm glad you're back.”

“Ditto. We should hang again sometime.”

“I'd like that.” Newt said, putting a little smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure you're okay?” Hermann asked when they got in the car.

Newt looked out the window, looking for Fang to see if she was still lurking around. “I told you I'm fine. Just a headache. I better not get a hangover tomorrow.”

“I doubt it, you didn't drink much.”

“Eh, I had something a bit strong.”

Truth be told- no. Newt had been caught off guard by Fang's arrival. He didn't want to think about their conversation, not now...

“Let's go back.” Newt leaned his head back. He was going to try his hardest to put Fang out of his mind, turning his mind back to good thoughts about Hermann, his grumpy crush.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange woman arrives at Hermann's office, and things start coming back to Newt. 
> 
> Also special appearance by Mako!

A week later, Hermann was in his office when there was a knock on his door.

“Ah, yes, come in.” He called, not looking up from his papers.

The door creaked and he didn't take notice of who stepped in until they were in front of his desk. Hermann, at last, took his eyes away from the papers and up to whoever had entered.

“Oh, Miss Mori.” Hermann started. “My apologies-”

“Do not worry.” She replied. “I know you are a busy man. I was just wondering if I could ask for some advice if it's not too much to ask.”

“Of course- pull up a chair. Would you like some tea?”

“No thank you.” Mako took the extra chair in the room and moved it to the desk.

“What's on your mind?” Hermann asked.

She smiled sadly. “I am considering entering in the robotics tournament that is coming up soon.”

“That's wonderful. You've certainly got the talent for it.”

“You think so?”

“Yes.” He paused, considering her reply. “...What does Pentecost think?”

“Sense- ah, Dean Pentecost is supportive of this decision, whether I enter or not. It's just...” She shrugged. “I am a bit unsure.”

“Of your abilities?”

“More like nervous.”

Hermann folded his hands on the desk. “Listen; is this something you really want to do?” She nodded and he smiled. “Then it might be a chance worth taking. I've seen your potential, you do well in my class- I've known since the first few class days that you're a bright young lady. I think you can do it.”

Mako sighed in what sounded like relief. “Thank for the input, Dr. Gottlieb. I thought that since you have experience in coding I might come to you for advice.”

“It's no trouble; I'm glad I was able to help.”

“You've always been a great help.”

She bowed before taking her leave, and Hermann couldn't help but smile. He'd only known Mako for this semester, but he had seen from the start she's a smart student. Pentecost had mentioned her to him a few times before he had started teaching here and now he saw what all the praise was about. It was good to see she was thinking about pursuing something like this.

Hermann started up his laptop soon after she left and pulled up an article he had bookmarked. It was an article published a year ago about mutations in the human body caused by K. Blue.

He had been meaning to look into the subject after Newt came to him. The mutations that had come over Newt weren't unheard of; there had been recorded reports of effects cause by K. Blue and what it did to the human body. Hermann had only seen pictures in a few reports, never seen them for himself, at least not until he met Newt.

Hermann didn't know much about K. Blue aside from these articles- biology is Newt's field. However Newt had been exposed to K. Blue in the first place, it was clear to Hermann those scientist's who had caused him pain and suffering had exploited that fact to their own needs. It made Hermann mad thinking about it.

There was another knock at the door and he closed down the article to finish reading at another time.

“It's open.” He called.

The door opened and a woman with a shaved head and a tattoo on her neck walked in, closing the door behind her.

Hermann bristled in defense. He'd never seen this person on campus before. “May I help you?”

“Oh, do forgive me for bothering you.” The woman spoke. “You _are_ Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, correct?”

“Yes, I am.” He answered, taking off his glasses. “And is there any reason you've come to me?”

She smirked. “My name is, ah, Beatrice- I'm a graduate student in engineering.”

“I see. Are you from this university?”

“No. I'm from a different one in the next state over. I have read your work in mathematics- may I call you 'Professor'?”

“Sure.” Hermann shrugged. “You've read my research? What do you think?”

“I enjoyed it.” Beatrice answered, smiling.

“Thank you, young lady. It always makes me happy to hear that.”

“Of course. You know, I heard you were supposed to speak at an upcoming conference.”

“Yes. Were you thinking about attending? You didn't have to come all this way just to tell me.”

Beatrice eyed the chair by Hermann's desk before she moved to sit down in it. “I am considering it. But I have traveled here to ask if you'd be interested in holding a lecture at the university I'm from. They're still looking for one more guest lecturer.”

Hermann nodded. “I see. They've sent you as a liaison.”

“I came of my own will; I'm just trying to help out.”

“Very well... I'll see what I can do. My life is rather busy at the moment. My, er, new roommate...” He paused. No one here, with the exception of Tendo and Alison and himself, knew that Newt was alive. He thought it wise to keep it that way until Newt was ready for it to be known. “He's a rather lively fellow, my opposite entirely. Dealing with him can take a bit out of me.”

“Ah-ha. I understand.”

Him and Beatrice exchanged information and she bid him farewell. However, when she left, Hermann couldn't help but think there was something off- sly and secretive- hiding behind her eyes.

 

* * *

 

_It was cold, dark- well, he could barely see with the lack of light even though his eyes already adjusted- in this place he had hated for these few long months. His body ached all over from everything he had been put through, sometimes feeling like he was going to fall apart._

_At this moment, his mind was in a haze, barely focused. He swallowed on reflex, though his throat ached from a new set in side effect._

_However, a deep thought was rooted in his being- I want out. I want out. I want out. LET ME GO!_

_A light came across his vision and he wearily looked up. Someone spoke to him, but he wasn't really paying attention. Someone dragged him out into a doorway, but he wasn't really paying attention._

_Funny thing was, he didn't like being handled so roughly and he was a bit agitated from the drugs he was currently under. That one thought he had begged for so many times, combined with that agitation-_

_The person talking was so annoying, and he turned his head up to them and muttered, “Fuck you.”_

_He punched his handler and they let go, and the next thing he knows, he's clawing at the person- blood, there's blood-, snagging some keys, and running down the hall as fast as he can._

 

* * *

 

Newt wakes with a start, sharply taking in a breath and his hands holding onto the quilt tightly. His chest feels tight for a few long moments before he shudders and falls limp against the pillows. His eyes are wide and blinking rapidly.

He'd crashed on Hermann's bed earlier- hopefully he didn't mind, but Hermann allowed him on the bed if he had a bad dream, and it was far more comfortable than the couch. He had hoped he didn't experience any nightmares, but obviously they came to him regardless. But this time it had seemed like it was more than just a nightmare.

A meow caught his attention and he sat up on his elbows to see Otachi peering up at him from the floor. Newt smiled and patted the space beside him. Otachi hesitated, but bounded up onto the bed. Newt pet her head once before attempting to sit up right.

The biologist ran a hand through his hair- yeah, that nightmare had definitely seemed like more than a dream. It felt familiar, so hauntingly familiar. Had it been something that had happened before- a memory?

Shaking his head, he thought on what he could draw from it. In the dream he had felt hazy like whenever the scientists had drugged him during his torture. He concentrated harder and suddenly shuddered when a vision of himself running through a hall flashed through his mind. Newt took a deep breath to calm himself. Focus.

At the time he escaped, he couldn't remember much of how he escaped. He assumed he couldn't remember because of whatever he had been on at the time. Had that dream been a memory...?

_Clawing at someone....They slumped against a wall... Blood.... he's running...._

Newt gasped and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around himself. First hearing that Hannibal was in town, then running into Fang last week, now this- he just couldn't catch a break.

 _'It can't just be coincidence.'_ Newt got up from bed and fetched his laptop out from the other room. He took it back to Hermann's room and started it up. It still worked, even being in storage for a few months.

He began a search on Hannibal, trying to hypothesis what the Black Market dealer wanted. The appearance of Fang had been nagging at him since they met outside the restaurant. Newt only knew the basics of the man, aside from the fact that the scientists had called upon him and that was how they met. No surprise that the search turned up little information. Hannibal wasn't a powerful black market dealer for nothing.

The only clues Newt had to go on was himself. He'd been the one taken months ago, been the one tortured and experimented on. He had met Hannibal and knew he had ties, an interest in the genetic modification Newt was undergoing at the time. Presumably from that, Newt got the feeling he wasn't the only one who had gotten caught up in, which meant Hannibal hadn't taken interest in him alone. He came to the conclusion that a probable reason for Hannibal appearing in the city, Fang finding him, might be a way to keep tabs on Newt. It meant Hannibal knew he was here- no surprise. He had enough minions to do so.

It lead to another thought; that the scientists had asked Hannibal to track Newt so they could find him. Or maybe Hannibal was just doing this by his own will and command. It wasn't a very concrete answer, just a hypothesis. For all Newt knew, Hannibal wanted to cut off his mutated arm and sell in on the black market.

He closed his laptop and lay down again in defeat, feeling Otachi curl up next to him. Whether what had come over his mind before was memory or dream, it was clear to Newt it meant something, something to do with Hannibal and the scientists. The problem was figuring it out, and his current test hadn't been much help. This whole mess started with remembering Hannibal. Where it was going to lead... he couldn't say, because he didn't know.  

 

* * *

 

Otachi greeted Hermann when he got back to the apartment. He set his things down in the kitchen and she circled his feet before running off to the bedroom.

It was then the professor noticed Newt wasn't in the living room or kitchen. He checked the bathroom before heading to his bedroom. There he found Newt sprawled out on the bed, Otachi sitting next to him. He poked Newt gently on the shoulder, causing him to stir and roll over onto his back.

“There you are.” Hermann said

He sat up and rubbed at his eyes. “Oh, hey. Didn't realize you were keeping tabs.”

“I'm not, but I usually find you in the living room catching up on the new finds in the science world.”

“This time I was feeling sleepy.”

“Are you feeling alright?”

“I'm good; just thinking.” Newt said as he stretched.

“That's dangerous.” Hermann said with a scoff, though joking.

“I know~” Newt put a smile on his face. “Sorry for falling asleep on your bed.” He said, leaving the bedroom with Otachi trailing behind him.

“It's fine. I let you sleep there enough as it is when you have nightmares.” Hermann followed the biologist back into the living room.

“And I'm so grateful for it. So how was your day?”

“The same as usual. Mako came by my office today.”

Newt smiled, looking interested. “Really?”

Hermann nodded, sitting down on the couch. Newt had gone into the adjoining kitchen. “She told me she's thinking about enrolling in a robotics competition soon.”

“That's awesome! She totally should!”

“I agree, but it's ultimately her description to compete or not.”

“If she does, tell her I wish her luck.”

“Hm, yes; luck from my colleague who isn't Dr. Newton Geiszler.”

Newt huffed. “You know what I mean. And maybe I'll decide to go to her competition if she decides to compete.”

“I'm sure she would appreciate it. Also there was a rather peculiar woman who came into my office.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. She told me she's a graduate student- from a university in a neighboring state. Odd one- she calls herself Beatrice, and she-”

A loud clatter cut him off and he turned to look over the couch, seeing that there was silverware on the ground, and Newt was leaning against the counter. His mutated hand gripped the counter and the other was on his forehead.

Hermann got up, straining his leg from the sudden movement. He hobbled over to Newt and placed one hand- the other remained on his cane- on his arm and he asked Newt again if he was okay. He grabbed onto Hermann and silently nodded, but he could see the startled look in Newt's eyes. He lead his friend over to the couch and they sat down together.

 

* * *

 

Newt hadn't known what came over him. One minute he was walking into the kitchen to get a drink, the next-

_Something hit his face and he lashed out. His arm is strong and there's something wet dripping onto his lips. He lunges and tastes blood._

_Run, Newton Geiszler_

-the next his mind was clouded with the instant of a memory he couldn't recall before and it catches him off guard, causing him to latch onto the counter to keep his balance. He accidentally knocks some silverware onto the ground in the process.

Newt stares down at his feet, until the touch of Hermann's hand on his arm brings him out of the daze. He numbly follows the other over to the couch and sits down. His mind is whirling. That... whatever that memory was, it reminded him of the dream. This had been happening ever since he had that dream and when that story about Hannibal aired on the news. Maybe the two events had triggered something in his mind...

Hermann sneaks an arm around him and Newt sees he's trying to glance at his face, trying to read whatever expression he's making. Hermann looks worried, and Newt's heart sighs with guilt at making Hermann worry.

“Newton? I'm going to ask you once more.” The professor says carefully. “Are you feeling alright? I thought...for a moment... you looked as if you might pass out.”

Newt opens his mouth to speak and somehow finds his voice. “I remembered something.”

“What was it?”

“I-I'm not sure.” He said. “I- before you got back- was napping on your bed and I had a dream- nightmare, but whatever- and I think it was from back when the scientists had me. So I guess it's more of a memory? I think someone was dragging me, and then I was fighting them, and then-”

He stops. What had happened then? If this was his memory of the escape coming back to him, then what happened next? Think...

He suddenly recalled t _he blurred figure of someone slumped against a wall, their body_ _torn with claw marks_ _. Newt's hands had blood on them. He took the keys. He ran down the empty hall as fast as he could._

Newt's hands flew over his mouth and he stood. Hermann called his name, but he didn't near, staggering over to the sink and bracing himself against it. He thought for a moment he was going to be sick, but nothing happened. His arms shook as the realization of the recovered memory dawned on him.

Hermann's hand rested on his back and Newt slowly looked up.

“Gott... I think I killed someone...”

He swallowed, trying to process this revelation, and then threw himself at Hermann, burying his head in the other man's shoulder. He wasn't crying, but was very close to it. To think he's possibly killed someone...

Newt heard a whisper of 'Shh, it's okay'. He shook his head fircely and clung to Hermann tighter.

“I-I can't- Herm- I think I need to lay down.”

“That would probably be best right now.

He raised his head and said to Hermann, “Yeah, I don't-”

“Newton, focus on breathing.” Came the reply. “I realize you need time to process this and recover from it. It would be best if you are in a comfortable environment to do so if you need a moment. You can take my bed.”

“Are y-you sure?” But too late; Hermann was leading him back to the bedroom.

Once Newt was settled in bed, Hermann asked him if he was comfortable. He then said he would check on Newt later and also bring food and tea. He also asked if Newt would like some white noise played, saying it helped sometimes. Newt agreed to it; he was fond of white noise.

When Hermann turned on the white noise, via an app on his phone, and set it on the nightstand, the other reflexively reached out to take his hand. “Do you think I did do something like that?”

Hermann seemed more fascinated by their hands together. Or maybe he was glowing again. “Ah, best not to dwell on that right now. We can talk about it later, but I do not think you are a killer.”

Newt squeezed his hand and let go. He closed his eyes, but felt something jump onto the bed. It was Otachi. He liked that cat, but he wasn't in a petting mood right now. Hermann seemed to notice this and picked her up.

“I'm sorry, Otachi. Newton's feeling a bit under the weather right now. Come with me.”

Hermann left with the cat and closed the door behind him. Newt silently thanked Hermann and tried his best to put the memories out of his mind. Eventually, with the white noise in the background, he drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

 

* * *

 

He woke up to the sound of a door opening.

“Mmph...?”

“Oh, I didn't mean to wake you.”

Newt rolled over to lay on his back. It was Hermann. “Hey.” He reached for his glasses on the nightstand.

“Are you feeling better?” He asked.

“Don't know.” Newt sat up. The white noise was gone- must have been on a timer. “You know, I never thought when people remember stuff they've forgotten it could ever feel like that.”

“I stick to my original theory, but your mind could have repressed it just as well.” Hermann sat down beside him, leaning his cane on the bed.

“I've gotten in fights before, but never have I...” Newt looked at his mutated arm. “I didn't think it was in me to ever kill.”

“You don't seem the type, but from what you told me of your capture, you were under terrible stress. In that kind of state, you could of just as easily snapped at any given moment. Maybe that time was the defining moment of your escape, what took you to freedom. In any case, a break in your stability, given the circumstances, was perhaps inevitable.”

Newt ran a hand through his hair and took into account what Hermann had just said. He did make some excellent and valid points. The scientists had wanted to break him and it backfired on them instead of succession.

“This sucks....Ever since that dream-”

“The one from last week?” The professor asked.

“Yeah. That and Hannibal showing up again- It's like it triggered something in my brain. Or maybe it's finally coming back to me? I don't... I don't know what to think.”

“Perhaps.”

He sighed. “I guess they had it coming to them anyway. You're- I can't believe I'm saying this- kinda right, maybe. It was only a matter of time before I snapped. It's just kinda a big thing to take in, and I... That wasn't _me_.”

“No, it wasn't.” Hermann continued. “The you I know is irritating, but also has a big heart. The you I know is not a killer, and again I bring up the point you were under stress. That was not you and it was not your fault.”

“Gee, Hermann; you're making it hard for me to take the blame when you're bringing up some good points.”

Hermann rolled his eyes. Man, that was cute. “You're welcome.” Again, Hermann had proved to be helpful, like he had been since they met. Yes, they participated in banter from time to time, but Newt thought throughout the months Hermann had been helpful with his situation.

That made Newt want to thank him, and his lips curled into a smile at the first foolish thought of expressing it.

“Can I kiss you?”

The professor blinked, confused. Oh, maybe it was too soon.

 _'Please say something.'_ Newt thought. At some point he wanted to express his feelings to Hermann and he had waited long enough, especially now that Fang had shown up in the city. Hopefully in this moment, he hadn't just made a complete fool of himself.

“... Sure.”

Newt nods and brings his hands up to Hermann's arms, slowly moving them up to rest on his shoulders. The biologist leans forward to look him in the eye, and nervously, his heart thudding in his chest, takes the chance and captures Hermann's lips with his. He's had the thought before, of what it'd be like to kiss Hermann, but now that it was actually happening, it was like everything he thought it would be- soft and tasting faintly of tea.

He pauses for a breath before going again, and this time he feels Hermann return it. It makes Newt blush when he pulls back.

The other man's face is flushed, but his eyes are soft. They reminded Newt of chocolate. “How long...?”

“Uh,” Newt started. “I'm not sure, but almost two months ago it dawned on me that I may have the tiniest bit of a crush on you. I wasn't sure how to go about it, so I just stuck to doing little things for you until I figured out something. I guess I picked the worst time to ask if I could smooch those froggy lips of yours.”

“No, don't- I...” He sighed, and for a moment Newt thought it was all over. “I may share the same feelings toward you as you do for me.”

Wait, what? “A-Are you for real? You better not be pulling my leg here, dude.”

“No, no I am not joking.” He replied. “You're a pain, but you feel like my equal, and I've grown to adore everything about you.” Newt opened his mouth to interrupt, but Hermann beat him to it. “Yes, even with the mutations present on your body.”

“Are you sure you can- they're not pleasant.”

“Yes. I meant all of it.”

“Aw, dude, you're too much.” Newt chuckled and rested his head on the other's chest. These mutations that had taken his body was something he had worried about with this kind of confession, but Hermann had stopped that doubt flat.

“Now,” Hermann's hand found his own. “are you up for something to eat?”

“You know me.” He gave a lopsided grin. “Lead the way, babe.”

“Oh, Gott help me.”

 

* * *

 

They passed the night as their usual selves, but they could not deny what had just happened. Newt was still stuck with the recovered memory in his head, but he was feeling considerably better.

At the end of it all, Hermann invited him to bed.

“Are you sure about this?” Newt inquired.

“You've been in my bed enough times already. What's the difference now?”

Newt smiled and climbed into bed with Hermann, taking his hand as they fell asleep together.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Hermann had to leave early for a meeting at the university. Newt came out of the bedroom just before he left.

“I'm sorry if I woke you, Newton, but I have a meeting today and I would quite like to be on time-”

Newt waved a hand. “Nah, I get it.” He walked over to Hermann and gave a quick kiss on the cheek. “Just wanted to do that before you left.”

The corners of Hermann's mouth twitched and he absently put his hand up to where he had been kissed. “Thank you... And don't forget to cover your arm before you go to work.”

Newt sighed dramaticly. “Yes, mom.”

 

* * *

 

The meeting came and went, as did the rest of the day. Hermann worked through it as usual, but somehow he felt lighter. Even his leg seemed less irritable today.

Maybe it was because of last night, the words he and Newt exchanged. While Newt had made the first move, he hadn't expected for that to happen, for him to ask the question. In that moment, Hermann had been stunned and it had been his own hope that propelled him forward into consenting to the kiss. He had been coming to terms that he may have feelings for Newt, but this blossomed them and, despite a fear that he might be rejected, returned the kiss to show his truth.

Driving back home that afternoon the thought occurred to him- _'I... I guess this means were a 'thing' now. Yes...'_

After parking his car, Hermann fished around in his coat pocket for his keys, but felt a tap on his shoulder.

He spun, coming face to face with the woman form the other day, dressed in scarlet.

Hermann had gotten the feeling throughout the day that someone was following him, but he had assumed he was being paranoid. Was Beatrice the one that had been following him? And how the hell did she get his adress?

“Beatrice?” He started. “What are you doing here?”

“Followed you home.”

“Why? How did you know-”

“Actually, I have a confession to make.” She grinned like a Cheshire cat. “My name's Fang. Seems you've taken an interest in one Newton Geiszler. That's also made interest to my boss. He's invited you over for tea.”

Before Hermann had time to process what that could mean, something was pulled over his head and something hit him to render unconscious.

 

* * *

 

 _'Huh, that's odd.'_ Newt remarked when he got back to the apartment. His shifts at the coffee shop on his work days got done an hour after Hermann would be done at the university and he would usually be back by now.

He wasn't here.

He checked his phone (a new one he had purchased after they found his belongings in storage); nothing there ether.

Newt didn't think much of it at first, and decided to watch tv while he waited for Hermann. The first thing on his list as having the professor as his boyfriend was to snuggle him when he returned from work or whatever he was doing at that moment (first day in this weird relationship deserved such in his opinion).

After an hour and a half, Newt was starting to get worried. Nothing on his phone yet ether. He'd turned off the tv in his growing worry. Where could Hermann be? Could something have happened? Was he only being paranoid? Not a good way to start...

He rose from the couch to get something to drink- something to calm him down. Maybe he'd put on some white noise- when he saw Otachi batting at a piece of paper near the door.

“That wasn't there before...” Newt said aloud. Maybe someone had slid it under the door and he didn't notice.

He picked it up, and he found there was text on one side.

Newt read it, but his eyes went wide and after a moment the paper slipped from his grasp. He felt like he was going to faint... or punch something till his hand broke.

The paper had read, 'Took your friend Hermann for tea, courtesy of the boss. -Fang'.

The paper was marked with the tattoo he'd seen on Fang's neck, the mark of Hannibal Chau.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that was Fang going by the name of 'Beatrice' to get info on Hermann.
> 
> One more chapter to go- It's up to Newt to save the day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt resolves to get Hermann back from Hannibal, but things aren't all as they seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read and left kudos. With this, another part of Head Over Heals comes to a close.

Newt didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to think, what to feel.

But the main though flurry was- _'Oh my God, Hermann's been kidnapped. I knew I shouldn't have trusted Fang I knew she was going to try something. What if she told Hannibal? Oh God now he knows. What if he sends people after me next? What if he contacts the scientists? No- Hermann's the priority here. I need to find Hermann. Hermann... oh God, Hermann...! Why why why- not Hermann anyone bUT HERMANN! GIVE HIM BACK! I'LL KILL THEM!!'_

He backed up against a wall in the living room and slid down to the floor. His chest felt tight and he was sure there were tears coming to his eyes. Hermann had been his boyfriend for a day and this shit just had to happen. It was like the universe was out to get him. Or rather, Hannibal was out to get him, using Hermann as his bait.

He wanted to go after Hermann, follow this desire to get back what he had lost.

But what could he do? What was he going to do?

The first feeling that struck Newt was helplessness and despair. After months of pining for Hermann he had confessed his feelings, only for the cranky mathematician to be snatched away from him by the worst person possible. He was afraid of what Hannibal might do to to Hermann, or what might happen if the scientists got involved, assuming Hannibal was still in contact with them.

Newt wanted to scream, but not here. The biologist slowly got up- his legs still felt weak- and wandered into the bedroom, the one that he and Hermann now shared, and flopped down onto it. He wanted to curl up and disappear.

Only then did he take a pillow and screamed into it... followed by the tears finally breaking past his eyes and sobbing into the pillow.

Then he felt dazed, tired, and he dozed off into a dreamless sleep. When he woke, he looked at the clock and saw he'd slept the rest of the day away. He walked like a zombie out into the living room, rubbing at his eyes, and expected to see Hermann in the kitchen cooking. Only Otachi ran to greet him.

Then he remembered that Hermann had been taken and he glared at his mutated arm.

He wanted to rip it off, tear away every mutation from his body. He thought himself such a freak with his mutations and his scarred face. Why had Hermann chosen to engage in a relationship with him? It was his fault he got kidnapped... his fault...

And then Newt felt anger. It was directed at Hannibal, for causing this trouble and taking Hermann away from him; at the scientists who had tortured Newt for their own gain. He wasn't going to take this lying down, he had to do something. He had to get Hermann back.

Newt got up from bed and walked into the bathroom to splash some water on his face. Okay, think- if he was going to rescue Hermann, he had to start somewhere. He knew it was all going to come down to finding Hannibal- find the Black Market dealer, find the professor. However, Newt didn't know how he was going to find Hannibal.

And then a thought occurred to him. He didn't have a clue where he could find Hannibal, but he did have an idea where to start, who to start with.

But first he had to make a phone call, just in case...

“Dude, do you know what time it-”

“Tendo! Thank Gott you picked up.”

“Whoa what's up? Are you okay?” Tendo asked from the other end. “Is Hermann okay?”

Newt ran a hand through his hair as he paced around the room. It was all he could do to keep himself together.

“N-No, I'm not. Something's happened.” He tried taking a breath. It hurt and worried him to think about what he was about to say next. “Hermann's been taken.”

“What?!” Tendo yelled over the line. “Have you called the police yet?”

“It's not that simple. And I... I think I can get him back. I know what's going on.”

“Seriously, call the police. Did something happen to you in the time you were gone?”

Oh if only he could tell Tendo the truth. “I know what I'm doing, okay? Besides, I think this is more about me anyway.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“I can't explain everything to you, but I wanted to call you in case something happens.”

He could practicality hear Tendo grumbling. “Don't talk like you're not coming back.”

“Oh, no; you don't have worry about that. We're coming back. This is just something I have to handle myself. If anyone tries to reach you for Hermann, tell them he's sick and unable to answer. Good thing it's the weekend, yeah?”

There was a stretch of silence, and Newt was anxious about waiting for a response. But he hadn't heard the phone hang up yet, and eventually Tendo answered.

“You get him back, and you both come back; ya' hear, brother?” Tendo said sternly. “I don't want to lose my best buddies.”

Newt nodded. “We'll come back.”

“Call me when this whole thing blows over and you're both safe.”

“You got it. Wish me luck.”

“Do you know how to even start with this stupid plan?”

“No, but I do know who to go to first.”

 

* * *

 

The fluffy pillows and futon he lay back against may have been comfortable, but the side of his face still stung and felt tender from the punch he was given. Hermann pressed the icepack against his cheek and rested his head against a pillow. This was awful.

He'd been rendered unconscious outside his home and woken up inside a car, the windows blacked out. He remained stubborn and silent until they got to their destination, wherever it was he was being taken.

After being brought to this hidden lair, Hermann had attempted an escape. In short, it didn't last long and lead to a brief fight. He hit someone with his cane, they punched back and he continued to resist for a minute longer, gaining additional injuries. Fang broke up the fight and took him to the room he was currently in, that he's been in for the majority of the day. It must be nightfall by now. Thankfully, Fang also gave his cane back.

Hermann silently questioned what was going on and why these people had chosen him, but he also thought about Newt.

 _'Newton.'_ His mind repeated. He wanted to know if Newt was safe or if the woman had taken him too. He wanted to know why he was taken. He wanted Newt, but so long as he was safe, he could take this time to figure out what the motives of Fang- that was the name Hermann knew her as now that she revealed her true self- were in this capture.

The professor started to close his eyes, but then a door opened and he looked up when he saw the woman who had brought him here, Fang.

She sat beside him on the futon and put a box of medical supplies in her lap. “Relax, I'm not going to stab you.” She said to Hermann, noticing he was glaring at her. “Sit up so I can look at your injuries.”

Hermann didn't answer, but he sat up more to lay against the back on the futon. Fang shrugged and placed a pillow behind his head.

“Hannibal’s men can be easy to provoke. You got off easy.”

Hannibal. Hermann knew that name. Newt had told him about the black market dealer, the person that had set Newt on edge the other week because he had been involved with the scientists that were responsible for experimenting on Newt.

“You do realize you've kidnapped me.” Hermann said, flinching when Fang pulled the icepack away and her fingered brushed over his bruised skin. “A natural response is to try and formulate an escape, aside from being paralyzed with fear.”

“Boss asked me to bring you here.”

“Hannibal.”

Fang nodded and smoothed a bandage over a scrape just above his right eye.

She worked for Hannibal, and that made him think. What if she had been asked to track him? He now knew that the person he knew as Beatrice was one as the same, which meant she could have been following him for some time. For what?

From what Newt had told him, Hermann could only assume this wasn't random, and he thought this had something to do with Newt. It was likely he was being used as bait to get to Newt. The worst case scenario was that Hannibal had been asked by the scientists to find Newt, and thus this whole scheme unfolded. Hermann hoped that wasn't the case, but he also hoped that if this was to get Newt here, it wouldn't lead to something that met whatever motives Hannibal had.

“Thank you.” He muttered to Fang, despite she being the one who took him.

“Hold still.” She hissed, cleaning the dried blood away from his nose.

When she was done, Hermann asked the one question on his mind. “Why?”

Fang tilted her head. “Excuse me?”

“Why me? What is your goal?”

She took up Hermann's hands and examined them, though his face had taken most of the beating. He shivered at the touch, a bit uncomfortable.

“Like I said; Boss wanted me to bring you to him. Though not to talk to you.” Fang explained. “See, he has a little history with poor Newt. He wants to talk to Newt.”

Just as he thought. “You're saying I'm bait.”

“Hannibal's idea, not mine. I just did the dirty work.”

Suddenly there was a faint vibrating noise and Fang reached in her pocket and pulled out a phone. Hermann kept quiet and tried to listen to the conversation, but Fang kept it brief before hanging up.

She packed away the medical supplies and stood. “Stay here. I'm going out on business.”

Somehow Hermann knew she was talking about Newt, perhaps out of the fear that he felt in his gut or the love that surged in his heart for Newt, both creating twisting feelings that made his skin crawl with unease.

Then he felt a surge of anger. “If you hurt Newton, there will be hell to pay.”

Fang looked down at him and smiled. “Don't worry.”

And then she left without another word. Hermann pressed the icepack to his face once more and lay back down. The cold did help numb the ache and keep the swelling down.

 

* * *

 

Newt wasn't the most patient person, and right now he was most certainly not patient. Now as he paced back and forth in front of the fountain in a nearby park, in the middle of the night, he was starting to get anxious.

He sat down in front of the fountain and waited. His thoughts lingered on Hermann, and his heart reflected that level of anxiousness he was feeling. Hannibal's a powerful man, Newt was aware of this fact. Because of that, any number of things could have happened to Hermann. Newt didn't want to dwell on that, for those thoughts would turn to 'oh God what if he's dead?', and the more logical side of Newt was telling him Hermann was being used as bait to lure him out.

No, he wasn't about to stand by and let Hermann get hurt. He had to save Hermann. It might be a trap, but he wanted Hermann back and safe above all else.

The sun was starting to set when he saw someone approaching him. Once he made out who they were, illuminated by park lights, he scowled.

She was here.

“Hello, Newton.” Fang said with a smirk when she was close enough. “Did you get my message?”

He didn't give her time to say anything more. Newt tackled the woman to the ground and pinned her arms down. Newt snarled at her, and all she did was keep her smile and laugh.

“I guess you did. I'm impressed- you came up with this all on your own?”

“I didn't have much trouble.” Newt leaned forward, their noses almost touching.

“You going to kiss me or explain?”

“No. Your breath smells like smoke and vodka. Anyway, I asked the landlord if he'd seen you, and it turns out you were asking him about me, and to contact you if he saw me.”

“Clever little man.”

Newt rolled his eyes. “I'm not that short, and I'm a biologist, for the record. Now I know it was you who told Hannibal about Hermann. He better be alive, I swear to God-”

“Calm down; your boyfriend's alive.” Fang interrupted, trying to push him off.

Newt inhaled sharply and slowly leveled off from her, releasing his grip. Hermann was alive... Those words alone were enough to put some ease- not complete ease- to his mind. There was hope.

“You're not lying to me, are you?” There was an edge to his voice.

Fang stood. “No. Have faith in me, and besides, Hannibal's not as much of a brute as you assume.”

“He is, I remember him from when those bastard scientists called him in. I always wondered why you were working for him; you can do better.”

Fang gave a lopsided smile. “Maybe one day I'll tell you.”

“Right, right.” Newt bit his lip, nervous about moving on with the next part of his plan. He had to do it, for Hermann's sake. “Take me to him.”

The woman seemed to consider this, silently and dramaticly thinking it over, swaying on her feet. “Alright. The boss wanted to speak with you at some point, so thanks for making my job easier. By the way, you got some mighty strength in that arm.” She gestured and poked at his mutated arm.

Newt drew back in irritation. He had seriously considered tossing her into the fountain, maybe he should have done it anyway.

 

* * *

 

It was no surprise to Newt when Fang took him to some sketchy back alley shop on the other side of town. Of course Hannibal would set up shop in a place like this, it was just his style, or so Newt thought.

“This the place?” He asked.

Fang paused at the door and nodded before they continued.

The inside didn't look like much, and Newt was just about to question what kind of joke she was trying to play on him. Fang locked the shop door from the inside and then pushed aside a book case to reveal a door, and behind that door was a staircase. They stepped inside the hall and she flipped a switch. A light bulb in the hall dimly flickered to life and Fang closed the door behind them.

Fang went first down the stairs and Newt monetarily paused before following her.

Another door met them at the end and he waited for her to open it. He nervously tapped his foot on the ground as she did so.

The door Fang opened revealed a large room like a lobby. Newt briefly wondered if they were in some giant basement or possibly underground, but then reminded himself he was here for Hermann. Walking with her through the room, Newt recognized a few people, ones he saw briefly during his capture and torment. He ignored them, however, keeping his gaze on Fang.

They paused so Fang could talk to one of the people. She spoke in another language that Newt didn't know, and he resigned himself to wait again. She nodded to the person and grabbed Newt's arm to drag him along. He pulled his arm free and rubbed it absently.

They turned down another hall and finally stopped at a door, fancy-like. Fang held up a hand and told Newt to wait. He sighed irritably when she disappeared inside. When she returned a minute or two later, she held her foot in the door.

“Hannibal will see you now.” She said, and took him beyond the door.

Newt steeled himself and followed.

The room he stepped into had jars on the walls of who knows what- they made him uneasy. There was a finely carved wooden desk they were walking towards, and he pulled his arm close when he saw who was sitting at the desk.

 _'Hannibal.'_ The biologist's face set into a scowl.

“Dr. Newton Geiszler to see you, boss.” Fang said.

She moved to stand by the desk, and it took enough for Newt not to throttle ether of them.

“Geiszler.” The man in the red suit greeted. Newt knew him. It was Hannibal. “Long time no see. You look pissed.”

“No shit.” He bluntly said. “I'm pissed 'cause you took Hermann. I don't know why, but I want him back.”

Hannibal leaned forward on the desk. “Hermann. Hermann... That guy Fang told me about? I asked Fang to bring him to me. Maybe have a chat with him over tea. Though he kinda got in a little fist fight with one of my workers.”

A knot fixed itself in Newt's stomach. “Damn mobster. I said I want him back.”

“How's the arm?”

Newt rolled his eyes. He stripped his mutated arm of its glove, tore off the bandages, and held it up for Hannibal to see. “How do you think?”

He nodded. “They did a number on you, huh.” He looked over at Fang, who leaned down so he could whisper something in her ear. She silently left and Hannibal spoke again when she did. “Don't worry, you'll get him back, but I can tell there's something else you wanna say.”

“Maybe.”

“So what's the deal little fella?”

“I want to know why you're here. Did they send you or is it for some stupid reason that relates to your black market empire?”

“Those scientists, right?”

Newt's hands balled into fists. “Yeah.”

“Why don't we have a chat, then?”

Hannibal gestured to one of the sets near the desk. Newt hesitated, looking from the chairs to Hannibal, before he gave his answer. “Okay.”

He took a seat in one of the chairs, kinda of being cautious about it. He had every right to be. He remembered this man from back in the long months, he knew exactly what he was capable of. Newt was still paranoid this might be a trap, but he was more concerned for Hermann's safety.

Speaking of which- the sound of a door opening caught Newt's attention, and when he turned around it only took a moment for him to scramble to his feet.

Fang had come back, and she had brought Hermann with her. He leaned on her slightly, and it was no surprise- he did look like he'd been in a fight, a nasty bruise visible on his cheek among other things. Newt ran up to them and took Hermann from her.

The professor's arms wrapped around him and Newt held him close. “Newton, what- you're here.”

Newt's hand came up to gently caress the other's face, mindful of any injury. He kissed Hermann briefly before speaking.

“You're hurt.”

“It's nothing.” Hermann reassured him.

“If you start quoting Monty Python I'm gonna punch you.” Newt pressed his forehead to Hermann's. “I'm sorry. This is my fault.”

“Newton please don't think that.”

There was a noise like snapping of fingers, and the Newt looked back to Hannibal. “Touching reunion and all, but I got business with you, kid.”

Of fucking course.

“Fine, but Hermann stays with me.”

Hermann's hand took hold of his. “He doesn't have to stay here and converse with-”

“Hermann, I have to.” Newt said. He glared at Hannibal. “Let's get it over with.”

 

* * *

 

“Is this really necessary?”

Hermann sighed. “Just let the physician do his work.”

Newt pouted at him. He was currently being looked over by a physician that worked under Hannibal, something about wanting to have this documented for himself. It only worsened Newt's suspicions about Hannibal still working under the scientists. Though the Hermann sitting next to him, holding his hand, did help some.

“Dude, what does this have to do with anything?”

“I told you, documentation.” Hannibal answered.

“You're not gonna cut off my arm, are you?”

“Don't need it.”

“Sure.” He felt a tap on his spine, on the raised spine plates, and turned on the physician. “Hey, watch where you're poking.”

He said nothing, putting his hands up in defense. Hermann squeezed Newt's hand and it brought him back down. Newt nodded and continued.

“Look. Let's get to the point. I remember you from when they had me. Why are you here now?” If Hannibal was still working for the scientists, Newt was ready to grab Hermann and make a break for it.

“Happenstance.” Hannibal answered.

“Do you honestly expect him to believe this is all 'happenstance'?” Hermann spoke up. Newt was sort of surprised that despite being roughed up, Hermann was trying to defend him. He was kind of flattered by that, but Newt had gotten him into this mess. It was time to try and make it up, and he would start by protecting Hermann.

“Crazy, huh? But it's true.” Hannibal assured them. “I'm here on business. Fang came in one day and told me she found you outside of some cozy restaurant.” He pointed to Newt and Hermann glanced over at him. The biologist didn't have to know what he was trying to say.

“Oops.”

Hermann shook his head. Meanwhile, the physician had finished his exam and went off to make copies for Hannibal. Newt put his shirt back on, glad that was over with. It might have been an exchange to talk to Hannibal, but he didn't like it.

“If it is just happenstance, why do you need me?”

“Wanted to see how you were doing. I was surprised when I heard about you escaped.” He chuckled. “Again, happenstance. Fang found you, I wanted to see for myself.”

Newt couldn't keep the question at bay, he had to ask.

“Are you, you know, still with those scientists?”

Silence hushed over the room and Hermann glanced calculatingly from Newt to Hannnibal. He gave Newt's hand another squeeze. He returned it.

Finally, Hannibal spoke up. “I split from those creeps after you fled. Can't have a liability on my hands, now can I?”

Newt let out a shaky breath of air. “They have nothing to do with this, the whole kidnapping thing?”

“All me. I lost interest in their cause after you. To tell you the truth, I thought it was getting kinda brutal.”

“Dude, that's surprising coming from someone like you.”

There was another question that came to his mind, and while Newt didn't want to ask, Hannibal might be the only person who could help.

“Are they trying to find me?”

“Hmm.” The black market dealer put a hand under his chin. “Who can say? I'm not aware of their movements, only when they brought me in. I don't think you were the first. I heard other names besides the one they gave you.”

“They were doing this to other people?”

Hannibal shrugged. “But tell you what- I was able to get a copy of your file. You can take it.”

Newt was confused. “Are you serious?”

“What, you still think I'm gonna cut your arm off?”

“I was thinking you were going to throw us in the truck of some car.”

“If I wanted to do that, I would have done it already. I'm just doing this to get you out of my hair. I don't need you for anything and I don't need you causing trouble. I still remember when you knocked over that preserved heart when you where throwing a tantrum, back when they still had you.”

“Heh, sorry about that.” He smiled sheepishly. “So, you're not gonna go all mafia on us?”

“Nah, just take the file and get out. I've got more important business to deal with.”

Hannibal gave Newt the file and looked down at it, not bothering to open it just yet. Not here. For some reason he was glad to have this.

“Thanks.”

“Pleasure doing business with you.”

 

* * *

 

They caught a cab back after they were a good distance away from the hideout. Later, glad to be away from Hannibal and back in their apartment, Newt gave Hermann a kiss to his temple when they got through the front door.

“Good to be home.” Hermann muttered.

“Sure is.” He closed the door and shrugged off the light coat Hermann had given him to hide his arm. “You need anything, babe? You okay?”

“I'm fine.”

Newt hummed, watching how the professor was limping more than usual as he moved towards the kitchen. “You want a bath?”

Hermann glanced back over at him, giving it thought. “I guess so. That might be nice.”

“Alright.”

Newt drew up the water, making sure it was at a temperature that agreed with Hermann. He gave the other man some privacy while he undressed, and in the meantime Newt picked up the file Hannibal had given him and sat down on the couch.

He skimmed over the first page and got up, knocking on the closed bathroom door.

“You can come in.”

Newt opened the door, keeping his eyes on Hermann's upper body. No need to make him uncomfortable. “How you doing, Herms?”

“Must you call me that?”

“Hey, I'm just asking.” Newt opened one of he cupboards and took out a small bar. “You want a bath melt?”

“Sure.” Newt came over and dropped the bar in. It slowly dissolved in the water, but emitted a lovely scent into the air. He'd bought a few things like this for days when Hermann needed some relaxation, ether from a troublesome day or if his leg was bothering him. The latter was why he had done it in the first place.

The biologist knelt down beside the tub. “I told Tendo I'd call when I had you back.”

He gave Newt a look that looked like he was saying 'really'? “You should call him soon, then.”

“I will, don't worry.”

Hermann leaned back and Newt ran his hand through his partner's hair. “God, look at you. Your face took quite a beating. Does it hurt anywhere else?”

“Not anything that would warrant you dragging me to the hospital.” He tilted his head towards Newt. “You don't have to tend to me; I can take care of myself.”

Newt huffed and leaned forward, bumping his head against Hermann's. “I know, but... it's my fault you got dragged into this. If you hadn't taken me in back then...”

The water quietly sloshed and a wet hand found Newt's mutated one. “I had a feeling back then you were in trouble.”

“Yeah, but we've only really been together for a short time and I... I let this happen...”

“No, it's not your fault. Though I have to ask why you didn't tell me about Fang. She was the reason you looked shaken up that night at the restaurant, wasn't it. It wasn't because you were drunk.”

Newt looked down at their hands. “I was trying to protect you, but I should have told you. I've been a shitty boyfriend; Let me make it up to you. I wanna take care of you. Take it as payback, for the next 24 hours I am your humble servant.”

Hermann chuckled and brought Newt's hand up to his lips to kiss it. “Tempting, but you already did good. You saved me.”

The biologist was able to meet his eyes and smile.

“Hey, I'm gonna make you some tea; you want some?” He asked.

“Sounds good.”

“ 'Kay.” He leaned forward and kissed his head again before getting up. “I'll let you have some alone time. I'm gonna go call Tendo so he doesn't freak out and send out a search party. Tell me if you need anything.”

Newt set the kettle on to boil water and got out some Earl Grey that Hermann adored so much. While that was going on, he called Tendo and assured him they were back safe and sound. The other man sounded relieved, but also said he was going to come over, despite the lateness in the hour. Newt didn't mind, he hadn't seen him since the restaurant. Hopefully Hermann didn't mind ether.

While Hermann was still in the bath, Newt resumed looking through the file. It contained his basic data, around the time of the accident when he was exposed to K-Blue. It was mostly notes that the scientist's observed as they experimented on him, and weekly reports up until the time he escaped. From the first report the name 'Otachi', the name the scientists called him by, was scrawled next to his real name.

The whistle of the kettle brought him out of his reading. Newt closed the file and got up to fix up the tea.

Hermann got out of the bath shortly after and Newt dried him off and lead him back to the bedroom. He'd brought back the tea for Hermann and gotten him settled into bed when there was a knock at the front door.

“I'll get it.” Newt said.

“What did you do?” Hermann replied from the bed.

Newt paused at the door and smirked. “Nothing to worry about.”

He only stopped to grab a blanket and let it drape over the side of his mutated arm before answering the door.

“Hey, dude.” He said to Tendo.

“Hey. You know you're seriously messing up my sleep schedule. Just kidding- You guys okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, we're good. Hermann's relaxing in the back.”

He let Tendo in and took him to the bedroom. He was grinning just a tiny bit.

“Hermy, you got a visitor~” Newt chimed, knocking on the doorframe. Hermann put down aside his teacup a moment before he strolled in with Tendo.

Hermann groaned and leaned back against pillows. “What are you doing here?”

“To make sure my two best buds are okay, especially you. I mean, your face!” Tendo pointed to him for emphasis.

“I'm perfectly alright. Newton here has been making sure of that.”

“That's right.” Newt came forward, leaned down and kissed Hermann. When he came back up, Tendo looked like he'd been hit in the head.

“Did you just- When did _this_ happen?” Tendo demanded.

“Just the other day. Why? I thought Hermann-” He looked down at his partner, who glared up at Newt as if he were trying to burn holes in him, yet he was also blushing a little.

“I was getting up to that, at least until I was abducted.”

“Aw, geez. I'm sorry, dude.”

“It's alright. You are my... my partner, my choice. If he knows sooner than I intended so it is.”

Tendo nodded and regarded them with raised eyebrows. “I had a hunch. No wonder you looked so happy.”

“Okay, let the poor guy get some rest, huh?” Newt said, nudging Tendo with his elbow. “I can get you something from the kitchen if you want.”

“Alright, alright. Take care, brother.”

Newt waited for Tendo to exit the room before stepping up and tucking in the sheets around Hermann. “You relax, okay? You deserve it for putting up with this shit.”

“You've done enough. Thank you.”

He smiled, though mostly to himself. “Be back in a few.”

Newt carefully closed the door behind him as he left, pausing. At last, Hermann was home, and he couldn't be happier...

“You gonna stare at the door forever or what?”

Newt looked back at Tendo. “Hey, relax, man. I'm just making sure he's okay. I kinda panicked when I found out they took him.”

“Yeah you sounded freaked when you first called me about it.”

He sat down next to Tendo on the couch, pulling the blanket closer around himself and keeping his arm hidden. “I was, but he's back. That's what's important.”

“So, you gonna tell me what happened or what?”

Newt knew he was going to ask, and there was really no way around it. He'd dragged Tendo into this, calling out of a panic, now it was time for an explanation.

“Right. Hermann might not like it, but... I knew you would ask me eventually.”

“I doubt Hermann would keep it a secret for long ether.”

Newt chuckled. “You'd be surprised.” Alright, time to get serious. “It's sorta my fault, even though Hermann told me it's not. A while back I was introduced to a Black Market dealer. Apparently a woman working under him was tracking Hermann, and this was following the night I met up with you guys, because she found me.”

“Someone from the Black Market? Jesus, what have you gotten yourself into?”

“You wanted an explanation, you're getting it. The woman told her boss about me because of our history, rather out of an interest, and they took Hermann to draw me out. It worked, and... well, some words were exchanged. The dude gave me a file and let us go.”

“Just like that?”

“Yeah, just like that. It was weird, but it let me have Hermann back, so it's all good.”

Tendo crossed his arms. “Why would this guy have an interest in you?” Newt didn't answer that and under the blanket he had a hand resting on his arm, the one he hated. The silence from Newt wasn't doing anything for the other. “Newt, bro, what happened?”

He hesitated, but the way Tendo kept asking, the more Newt wanted to tell him. If he kept dancing around it, sooner or later he was going to blurt it out accidentally. Tendo's his best friend, and the only other person aside from Alison who knew he was back.

“Alright. But try not to freak out. Hermann's the only other who knows.” Newt finally gave in.

He revealed his normal hand, as it reached over and grabbed the fabric he was masking his arm with. Newt closed his eyes and pulled the blanket aside, shrugging it off.

Silence.

Newt waited for something, anything. He heard nothing and cracked open an eye. When he looked at Tendo, he found that his friend was staring at his arm, at the scales and blue skin. He expected this, but the fact Tendo hadn't thrown something at his face yet was a sign of hope.

“How... How did this happen?” Tendo finally said.

“It happened when I was gone.” Newt admitted. “There was an accident, and shit happened.”

“Were you in a hospital all that time?”

“It's more complicated than that, but stuff happened and I changed. Hermann found out after we met, but... Please don't tell anyone. Please don't...”

 _'Please don't call me a freak.'_ The biologist wanted to say. Hermann had since accepted him, though there were still times when he had bouts of anxiety over it. When Hermann had found out, that was one thing, as was letting his return be known to Tendo. This was something he did worry about, loosing a good friend over this.

Then he felt a hand touch his arm. Newt wanted to shrink back, but then realized it was just Tendo.

“I wont tell a soul.” He whispered, low and serious.

Newt felt a stupid grin come across his face and then he hugged his friend. Tendo returned his embrace.

“Thanks.”

 

* * *

 

“You told him, didn't you?” Hermann said when Newt had settled into bed, soon after Tendo had left.

He huffed and curled next to the other, the professor ruffling his hair, damp from a recent shower. “He was gonna find out, and he said he wouldn't tell anyone. Well, he might tell Alison, but it's only you guys who know I'm around.”

“Whatever you feel is best.” The professor answered, retracting his hand down from Newt's hair to take his hand and intertwine their fingers.

“I'm just glad this is over.”

“Is it really?”

A valid question, and one that made Newt frown. There was no certainty the scientists had forgotten about him, and it scared Newt a little. Hannibal had been one problem, and if the scientists showed up next that would cause bigger problems. That was why a part of him lamented over Hermann getting involved with this. Then again, he had been involved from the moment they met.

Newt brought a hand up to rest on the side of Hermann's face.

“I don't know.”

The professor nodded. “We'll deal with whatever comes next. Together. Maybe there's someway to show the world what evil those scientist's have done. They shouldn't get away with it.”

Feeling a pleasant, fluffy warmth in his chest at those words, Newt nuzzled his head against Hermann.

For a while, they lay there and cuddled, taking in the please of having each other so close again and safe from harm. Newt eventually broke that silence when he shifted, ruffling the sheets. Hermann opened his eyes and made a questionable hum.

“I want to do studies on K.Blue.” Newt announced.

“The chemical you were exposed to?”

“Yeah. Despite what it did to me the biologist/scientist part of me wants to know, understand this. I never looked much into it, but I knew what it could do.”

“There have been reported instances of mutations caused by K. Blue, like yours.” Hermann added. “I've had an article on the subject bookmarked on my laptop that I've been reading in my spare time.”

“Awesome. I think it'd give me something to do and you'll probably be glad to have me out of your hair.”

“I'll be glad to have some piece and quiet at least.” Newt snickered at his comeback. “Is this really the direction you want to take?”

“Of course.”

“You might need a lab for that.”

“Maybe.”

“One step at a time. I'm glad to see you taking your life back.”

“Yeah...” Newt replied. It felt good, in a way, to thing he was getting back to his old life, while it could never be as it once was. “I'm glad you're here, Hermann.”

Hermann looked taken aback, but softly smiled and kissed his forehead. “I'm glad you are too.”

 


End file.
